1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of lighting, more particularly motor vehicle lighting. The invention relates to a lighting module for a motor vehicle headlamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published patent document EP 2 428 725 A2, which is equivalent to U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2012/0063156 and 2013/0235606 and to U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,534,888 and 9,039,262, discloses a motor vehicle headlamp lighting module. The lighting module in question comprises a light source of the light emitting diode (LED) type mounted on a mounting plate arranged on a radiator heat sink for cooling the diode. The module also comprises a first reflective surface in the form of a half shell able to reflect the rays emitted by the light source toward a second reflective surface, referred to as a reflector, with an edge for cutting off the lighting beam. The lighting module also comprises a lens positioned in front of the second reflective surface. The rays reflected by the first reflective surface and which pass to the front of the cutoff edge of the reflector encounter the lens and are deflected thereby. The rays that encounter the second reflective surface instead of encountering the lens in the lower part thereof with an angle of incidence that is smaller than the preceding rays, are reflected toward the upper part of the lens at essentially the same angle of incidence. These rays are then deflected by the lens toward the bottom of the beam rather than being deflected upward, thus achieving a cutoff typical of a lighting beam of the “dipped” or “low beam” type. In this module, a main component serves to support the lens, the reflective surface in the shape of a half shell, and the reflector. This component is therefore fixed to the radiator. The latter directly supports the mounting plate with the light source. Relative longitudinal positioning of the main component and the radiator is performed by means of eyelets on the main component collaborating through engagement with posts on the radiator. Fixing screws are then screwed into the posts in order to secure the main component to the radiator. The main component comprises stop surfaces collaborating directly with the radiator for the vertical positioning thereof. This teaching is advantageous in that the main component provides accurate relative positioning between the lens, the reflective surface, the reflector and the radiator. Specifically, the lens is fully supported by the main component. In the case of lenses that are bulky and heavy, that may present certain difficulties in terms of the stability of the lens notably when vibrations are present. In addition, the main component is a complicated component which may moreover have certain manufacturing tolerances that potentially detract from the precision of the assembly.